degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HallOfFame/LOST: Wiki - Episode 4. "Collision (Part 2)"
Episode 4. "Collision (Part 2)" Central Character: Kieran An hour later, Kieran waking up from his nap. Tori is still sitting next to him. Tori: Well if it ain’t the Shephard alive and well? Kieran: I barely remember what happened. Tori: You were in shock. Refused to take your pills. Luckily Yazzy arrived and saved your life. Kieran: How? Tori: You’re gonna have to ask her, and thank her, aha. Kieran: I should thank you too. Tori: Why? Kieran: What you said to me...to calm me down. I remember that. Tori: Oh. Kieran: You said my daughter would’ve been proud. How do you know about her? Tori: A year ago. In AA. Kieran: Wow...what a small world… Tori: You were all over the news too. I’m surprised no one here’s confronted you about it. Xav arrives outside of the tent, eavesdropping on the conversation. Kieran: Trust me, I’ve seen dirty looks from a few people. Only been 2 days. The word should spread anytime now. Trusted surgeon responsible for drunk driving his daughter into a comatose state. Tori: She’s not dead though. And I read the chance as survival is very high in her case. Kieran: It doesn’t matter. I still put myself in that position. I could’ve killed her...my own daughter. Tori: Kieran, you’re a good man. You’ve learned from your mistakes. Xav goes inside the tent. Xav: Hey… Kieran: Hi. You already had your shift. Xav: I know, I just wanted to check up on you. I actually heard the two of you… Kieran: What, like spying on us? Tori: Kieran... Xav: Doc, it’s alright. I’m your friend. I’m not going to judge. Look, I lied, earlier. When I said I didn’t have anyone waiting for me back home. If it makes you feel any better, I missed the birth of my son. I was supposed to be there when he comes into this world, but I’m here. Kieran, you lied too. You do have someone waiting for you back in LA. Your daughter is going to need you when you go back. You can’t continue to be hard on yourself. It’s just like you told me on the day of the crash, “Things that aren’t supposed to happen, happen.” Kieran: It still doesn’t make me feel any less bad. Xav: You need to learn how to forgive yourself. .*Flashback* Kieran is walking through a hospital hallway, carrying balloons and a teddy bear. He approaches a room door, and puts his hand on the doorknob. Before he can turn it, someone interrupts him from behind. Kaylin: Don’t. Kieran: Kaylin… Kaylin: You’re lucky I’m giving you 5 seconds to walk away now. If you don’t leave, I will call the cops. Kieran: I just wanted to see her… Kaylin: It would be a good idea. See the damage you caused. But no. You’re breaking the restraining order. Leave. Kieran: Fine. But please, just two things. Set the teddy bear beside her, and give her a kiss for me. Please, Kaylin. Do this, and I’ll be out of your life for good. Kaylin: That’s exactly what I’m banking on. Kaylin grabs the teddy bear from his arms. He walks away, tearful. He turns around. Kieran: I’m always going to love you and Ash. Always. Kaylin turns her head towards the door, goes inside, and closes it. . *Present* Guddon, Brandon and Alex are still surveying an area for the latrine. Guddon: This is the perfect place to dig. Guddon trips on something. Brandon and Alex rush to help her up. Guddon: What the… She looks at where she was tripped and sees a thick cable. Brandon: A cable wire? Guddon: I’m going on a hunch, but I think this for a cell tower. Brandon: So, if there’s a cell tower on the island, then this place must not be uncharted. Alex: Wait, does that mean we’re not alone? Guddon: Nothing’s for sure yet. I mean, this island could still be inhabited. Could’ve been used as some sort of military base. Brandon: Well, I say we fuck the latrine and go find that tower. Alex: Remind me why we’ve been here 2 days and haven’t tried to radio anyone? Brandon: Cuz everybody’s been too focused on the doctor. Guddon: Let’s go back and ask Xav. Cut to the Tailees, who are once again walking through the forest, in search of Yazzy’s camp. They find themselves at a cliff, with a rope bridge to the other side. Nick: Holy - Ari: Don’t. Sarah: I don’t trust it. There has to be someway around. Cam: It’s the only way. We can’t go all at once. If we go with a partner, I’m sure it’ll hold us. Nick: Hell no. I’m not getting on that thing. Sarah: Fine. Leave. Be my guest. Cam grabs Nick by the arm and drags him to the bridge. Cam: Let’s go, partner. Cam shoves Nick onto the bridge, and the two of them get across slowly. Ari: I’ll take Barefoot here. Sarah, you take the girls right after. Ari and the captive get across. Brittany: I’m scared, Sarah. Sarah: It’s alright, sweetie. We’ll be safe, don’t worry. Sarah holds Brittany and Wandy by the hands and get across the bridge safely. There are 4 survivors left. Two of them attempt to get across, but one of the survivors finds the piece he’s stepping on to break under his feet, causing him to fall through. The female survivor holds him by the hand. The survivor isn’t strong enough to lift the man up, causing his hand to slip as he falls to his death. The survivor, distraught, scrambles across the bridge. One of the bigger survivors at the end becomes impatient and begins to walk across the bridge in a hurry shuffle. Sarah sees the bridge beginning to collapse. She attempts to get on it to get the woman back with her, but Cam holds her by the waist. The bridge collapses, causing the two survivors on it to also fall, failing to make it on time. Brittany hides her face in Nick’s arms. Everyone is distraught. Cam: Wha-what do we do? Sarah: We have to keep going. Cam: But what about - Sarah begins calling out to the last survivor on the other side. Sarah: We’re going to come back for you! Alright?! The last survivor nods her head. The Tailees continue on their trek. Sarah: Nick, you’re on kids duty, indefinitely. Cut to Jake at the other camp. He’s out in the ocean taking a dip. He’s looking over at Lizzy, who’s tanning in a bikini. He goes over to her. Jake: You know, just about everytime I see you, you’re always here, either tanning or making out with your boyfriend. Lizzy: Actually, (flaunts her engagement ring) fiance. And yes, I’m enjoying my vacation. Jake: Vacation? Is that what this is? Lizzy: Yes, a vacation. It’s not like we’re going to be here that long. Jake: Uh-huh. Well, since you’re dressed for it, why don’t we have some fun and take a swim? Lizzy: What part of fiance don’t you understand? Jake: What part of have some fun don’t you understand? Enjoy your “vacation” properly. Get your hair wet. Lizzy is reluctant, but she gets up and goes over to the ocean. Jake splashes her with water. She does the same, having the first bit of fun in 2 days. Lizzy splashes more water on Jake, however this time, something hits him on the head. Jake: Ow! What the fuck was that? Jake picks up the object that hit him, and it is revealed to be broken handcuffs. Jake & Lizzy: What the fuck? Jake rushes back to the beach, bumping into Xav on the way. Xav: Whoa, slow down there. Jake: Captain, I think we have a problem. Jake holds up the handcuffs, shocking Xav. Guddon, Brandon and Alex have also arrived and approach Xav. Guddon: Xav, I need to ask you something. Jake: If it isn’t about these handcuffs, then I think it can wait. Guddon: Actually, it’s pretty important. Wait, what? Where did you find those? Lizzy: In the ocean. (to Brandon) Are you done playing Tarzan? Jake: Xav. If this belongs to a passenger, we need to find out who. Guddon: Actually, it may not even belong to a passenger. We found a cable wire, and we believe it belongs to a cell tower. We might not be alone. Lizzy: We believe? Brandon, tell me you're not actually going along with this. Brandon: Lizzy, a cell tower is good news. Guddon: Yes. Especially if it'll help us contact - Lizzy: I really don't remember asking you for you opinion. Brandon: Oh my God, Lizzy. Stop. Jake: Can we go back to the main problem? There's a fucking criminal among us. Xav is overwhelmed by everyone talking and all of their concerns. Everything turns into a blur. Jake: Captain! Xav: Guddon...there's a radio...in the cockpit. I'll take you there. Guddon: Good. Brandon? Alex? Lizzy: No. You're not going off on another adventure. Brandon: Yes, I am. And you're coming too. Jake: What about the handcuffs? Xav: I'll address it when we get back. Jake: Well I'm not staying here knowing there's a fugitive walking around. I'm coming with. Lizzy: Well I'm not. Brandon: Lizzy, please. Come. Help us. Lizzy: ...Fine. The group members go to their tents to pack their bags. They then head off to the cockpit. Guddon: Captain, why didn't you try using the radio before? Xav: It didn't work as we were falling. In fact, all of the controls were jammed. And not to mention the last time I was out here... Guddon: ...The rhino... The group stops in their tracks. Lizzy: Oh come on. What are the chances we'll run into it again? Guddon: Pretty high if there's more than one. Alex: Look, we need that radio, right? So screw the rhinos if it means hope for survival. Lizzy: Finally! Someone is speaking a language I understand. Alex and Lizzy continue walking, with the rest of the group following. Cut to the infirmary tent. Yazzy enters. Yazzy: I've been summoned? Kieran: Yazzy. I wanted to thank you. You saved my life. Yazzy: It's really not a big deal, Doctor. Kieran: What was that? In the cup. Yazzy: Some herbs, mixed fruit, tree sap and some beetlejuice. No really, actual beetlejuice. Kieran: And that stopped my seizure? Yazzy: Well you're alright, aren't you? I learned it from Cam's mother. She has hundreds of herbal remedies. Honestly, just being able to use it in a life-or-death situation actually makes myself feel better about my shattered dreams of being a nurse. Kieran: You wanted to be a nurse? Yazzy: 3 years of school for medicine, before I dropped out. The stress got to me. I was always much better with hands-on experience than late-night studying. Kieran: Well your dreams have come true. I'm appointing you as our resident nurse. Tori: Congratulations. Yazzy: Oh my God, thank you Kieran. Yazzy hugs Kieran, then steps out of the tent. Tori wrings a wet cloth, and sets it on Kieran’s head. Kieran: I’m alright, Tori. Go and take a break. Tori: Are you sure? Kieran: Yes, I’m fine. I am. I’m alive. My daughter...is alive. And I will get off this fucking island and be with her again. Tori smiles at Kieran, then steps out of the tent. Kieran rests, reminiscing. . *Flashback* Kieran is in his hotel room, in Australia. He’s on the phone with Kaylin. Kieran: I’m..I’m so happy you called...She’s what? Wait, wait, slow down...oh my God...when did she wake up? I...I can’t believe it...well, I have to come back...Kaylin, I have to see Ash...the only reason why I left is because you didn’t want me in your life...I spent a year under house arrest. A year without seeing you or Ash...Kaylin, I’m coming home. Kieran hangs up the phone and begins packing his suitcase. . *Present* Several minutes later, Tori comes back into the tent. Kieran is still in his cot, eyes shut. She sits down beside him, reading her book. She begins to realize that it’s very quiet. Too quiet. She looks over at Kieran and puts her ear above his mouth to listen for any breathing. She checks his pulse, panicking. Tori: Kieran! Kieran! Cut to black. Tori: Kieran! Category:Blog posts